Crescent
by Mhilano
Summary: Kagome's in her junior year and unsure of her feelings towards Inuyasha, her serious boyfriend. She's even more confused when she ends up meeting the gorgeous Kouga, as the two become natural friends straight away. Already torn between her feelings, other influences make the situation even more complicated. How will Kagome's year unfold? Ultimately KxK. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me as I feel I have some great ideas for this this is the first chapter it will probably not be very enticing since its introducing the story and it's not very long.

Read and review, leave me some tips and constructive criticism! I realise I have some issues staying in past and present tense so I'll try and fix it up for the next chapter. Also, I'm Australian, so there may be some spelling differences that you might not be used to.

Hope you all enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.  
**

* * *

BZZ. BZZ. BZZ.

"Ughhh.." I mumbled into my pillow.

BZZ. BZZ. BZZ.

Groggy-headed, I stretched my left arm over to my beside table, desperately trying to reach my phone. That dreaded alarm vibration combined with the wooden frame of my bed stand could not possibly make a more unpleasant sound, especially to be awoken to. Pulling it closer to me, I gathered all my morning strength and managed to crack an eyelid, peering at the screen. 7.30AM it read. Groaning, I turned off the alarm. Sango will be picking me up soon.

Crawling out of bed, I stretched out my arms above me and let out an expected yawn as I headed towards the bathroom, catching my reflection in my dressing table mirror. Geez, I really am not a morning person. My dark brown hair is its usual morning self, untidy and frizzy as it falls down my face yet not hiding my puffy brown eyes, and patchy face from a no doubt restless sleep once again. Sighing, I head towards the bathroom to start my shower.

Whilst I stood, I was surrounded by the steamy air and hot water running down my body, allowing it to wash everything away. Eyes closed I finally try to gather my thoughts and think everything through.

Today school resumes for my Junior Year at Shikon High, and while most people would be thrilled to start I feel somewhat hesitant. Aside from Sango, my best friend and practically sister, there's my boyfriend of 5 and a half months, Inuyasha. Silver hair with bright amber eyes, he's not hard to miss, especially with his loud, obnoxious and not to mention stubborn personality. Despite that though, he's sweet and good to me. Right?

He may be unique, but he is a boy after all. And what do most teenage boys have on their mind? I groan, turning the shower taps off. Drying off, I wrap my towel around me, heading back to my room to get dressed for school.

I'm no prude, yet the constant expectations have been wearing down on me lately. Over the last few weeks, Inuyasha's been a lot more ambitious during our time alone. And that's normal of course, I mean we're both nearly 17 and we've all got urges to grant our curiousity. Yet I can't shake off the once very faint, hesitant sense inside me, that's started to grow into a small uncomfortable feeling.

"Get yourself together girl" I mentally state, shaking my head.

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally Juniors now!"

I closed the passenger door behind me, turning to see Sango's eyes filled with excitement. Swarming with students, Sango and I headed towards our usually meeting spot towards the left side of the school front steps. We stood under the big oak tree, eyes scouting out our friends from the moving crowds.

"Hey Kagome"

I shivered in response to the whisper at my ear. Arms suddenly wrapped around my waist from behind, pulling me into an embrace. Turning in his arms I looked up to his face.

"Hey yourself" And as I stared at Inuyasha's face, and a small smile crept onto my lips. Despite everything that's been going on, my earlier feelings seem to take a backseat. I really cannot resist those eyes. They seem so warm. And so I pushed myself up and kiss his cheek.

"Sango! You look as lovely as always" A male voice praised, that could only belong to Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend and notorious womaniser.

"Oh watch yourself Miroku. I know what you're like" Sango responded, rolling her eyes.

"How about we head in for homeroom to get our new timetables?" I suggest, softly giggling at their interaction.

"Sounds good. Although mine better not be crappy. I don't want to be stuck in a class with people I don't know" Inuyasha complains.

* * *

Ironic really, that Inuyasha had said that, as I entered my first class of the day, with none of my close friends alongside me. Not even with Sango, and we usually always ended up together. Although it is Social Studies, so it may not turn out too bad I guess. Taking a seat to one of the empty desks somewhere near the back, I recognised a few faces and smiled to some as I get my books out.

"Mind if I join you here?" An unfamiliar, deep, husky voice asks.

Caught off guard, I jumped slightly in my seat, not having noticed the person approaching, gaining the appraisal of a hearty laugh. Slightly ticked off with embarrassment, I looked up to the figure towering over me.

I really wasn't prepared. Immediately I was transfixed into the bright ocean eyes of the boy looking down on me. More than a boy though, as I eventually snap back to reality and take him in completely. Toned, athletic physique, his arms were planted on the table looking down at me with those piercing eyes. The tanned male had his shiny black hair pulled back into a messy, high pony tail with playful smile on his face.

"Um.. I'll just take your no response as a hopeful yes then?" he laughed semi-awkwardly, sheepishly rubbing his hand at the back of his head.

"Sorry? Huh? Oh! Yes. Yeah, you can sit!" I mentally cursed myself, burying my face into my hands as he went to take a seat next to me. How embarrassing, having me gawk at him and then battle to compose myself to manage a simple 'yes'.

"Students settle down. I am Mr Matsue, your new Social Studies teacher. Today we're kick starting this class immediately with some fun by taking a look into our own interactions and the people around us. I want you all to turn to the person sitting next you."

I turned slowly unable to control the faint blush. Dammit. My eyes met his awaiting gaze. Those ocean eyes drawing me in again.

"Over the next few weeks, you're going to be doing some pair bonding and getting to know you work, taking note of your partner's, the one facing you right now, behaviours, attitudes, likes, dislikes, you get the picture and eventually present your findings to the class. Any problems?"

Chatter arose from around the classroom of excitement at the new project. Although I'm still staring at this guy. Getting back into control, I smiled at him. This really shouldn't be too bad. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I don't think we've met before."

"Kouga Ookami" He grinned. "Yeah I don't think I've had a class with you before. Trust me, I wouldn't forget your face" He stated, winking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thought I'd have this up sooner but seeing as I have exams on at the moment it took a little longer than expected. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, it's nearly twice as long as the last, and I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Before I knew it, the school bell sounded.

I mentally pouted while gathering my books and pens together into my bag. I had actually really enjoyed that.

As I did, Kouga stood and stretched his arms behind him. His uniform was messily hanging off him, tie loost, white shirt untucked, and pants low. "Well thank god that's finally over" He huffed.

"What?" This time I really did pout. It was only small though, I don't think he noticed...

I thought the beginning of Mr Matsu's task had gone pretty well. We both took turns asking eachother questions, the boring, usual ones at first. We then tried using questions from the internet on our phones. However after about five of those ones, it really didn't take us very long to get semi-distracted and stop. But I mean we we're talking about our interests right?

Though his confidence at first was somewhat intimidating, talking with Kouga turned out to be something quite natural. The intial tough guy 'ladies man' impression eventually didn't phase me at all. He kinda seemed quite genuine.

He walked casually yet confidently beside me. "Haha chill, I'm only kidding. Nah, I really did have fun. You're not just your an average girl are you?"

The rising faint blush was overpowered by my automatic grin. "You're not too bad yourself."

Stopping at the end of the corridor, his eyes looked over my face. "You should really do that more often." My puzzled looked drove his next comment, cause him to grin too.

"Smiling with your teeth I mean. Kinda lightens up your face in a way. Looks nice." He said easily.

"Anyway I'll catch ya later Kagome." Drifting towards the opposite direction of my next class. "See ya." He winked mischeviously at me, smoothly disappearing into the swarming crowds of students.

* * *

"Watch yourself Kagome, you've already got a boyfriend, who not to mention is already way overprotective." Sango laughed lightly, sipping her juice popper as she sat opposite me.

After saying bye to Kouga, my next classes were pretty boring, melting into a blur. Though I saw Sango earlier during morning break, I hardly got the chance to tell her about my first class of the year. Sitting on the edge of our usual table in the cafeteria, we were able to talk easily without worrying about being heard, while Inuyasha and Miruko were busy animatedly in conversation with a few other guys.

I playfully hit her. "What? Oh sh, I just met him. He's just a new friend."

"A friend already?"

"Like I said, we talked the entire lesson. As our teacher requested." I emphasised that last part.

"And what do you think of him?"

"He seems really nice." My hands starting fiddling with the apple in front of me.

"Oh?"

"Shut up."

"Hey–"

Sango's pressing was interrupted by the loud boom of laughter from the huddle of boys. I smirked at Sango, clearly pointing out her interrogation was at an end. Thank you obnoxious teenage boys. She flicked her long hair in annoyance.

"Aww fine, this conversation is over… for now. Anyway I wonder who he's friends with. Actually, where does he sit?" She perked her head up glancing around the large hall. Her brown eyes finally fixed in one direction. "Ohhh Kagome…"

I took a bite into the apple, sweet juice filling my mouth. "Hm?"

"You didn't say how gorgeous he was!" She exclaimed in a whisper, turning back to me. "You said his hair was up in a messy high ponytail right? Really tanned?"

"What? Oh yeah. And yeah I guess…" I responded quietly, blushing slightly, continuing to nibble away at the fruit.

"Pshh. How could you not agree?" She thought aloud, shifting her stare back in Kouga's direction. She was twirling her a lock of her hair between her fingers, as she usually does when she's in thought. "Ohh he hangs with that crowd."

"Who's he with? If you're already staring there's no way I'm turning to look."

"He's with a bunch of guys, but he's only really talking to two of them. One of them I know personally from last year. He's got light brown hair and he's called Ginta. Sweet but not very bright, he means well though. Kinda funny actually. The guy next to him is his brother Hakkaku, you can't miss his white mohawk." She reported.

"Both we're actually in one of my classes last year, but since they fooled around a lot together the teachers decided they had to be split, so Hakkaku got transferred out."

Suddenly Sango quickly turned back to me. Her eyes wide with embarrassment. "Shit. They saw me." She shifted her glance away, her left hand covering her eyes and her hair falling over he face.

"Sango!" I groaned finally placing the apple down in front of me. I then decided to turn, following the general direction she had been looking at previously.

Three pairs of curious eyes are not hard to miss if they're staring right at you. The one Sango described as Hakkaku had an eyebrow raised in confusion, while the other, Ginta seemed a little awkward but managed a small smile back at us, probaby recognising Sango. I finally looked at Kouga, and when his eyes show recognition, he grinned.

"Kagome" Sango quietly rasped, having eventually joined in on this awkward stare off.

The uncomfortable atmosphere was starting to rise, and so I tried to playfully laugh and wave at Kouga. His two friends looked at him, and he said something to them, not braking our eye contact. About to turn back to Sango and wrap this up, I caught Kouga's mischevious wink.

My cheeks slightly red, I turned back to Sango, expecting to be grilled by questions. However I was surprised to find her silent, just looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah he does that sometimes." I said quickly. Sometimes? He had already winked at me three times today. Sango just nodded. "Well yeah, he's just a confident guy." I justified, shrugging my shoulders.

"Who's a confident guy?" I heard Inuyasha's voice say. I hadn't even noticed him leave his conversation.

He pulled out the seat next to me and dragged it to face me, scraping against the floor. As he sat, he drapped his arm lazily over my shoulders and I watched as he grabbed my apple, taking a huge loud bite. Everything that had just happened disappeared from my mind. I snatched my apple back, all huffy.

Sango laughed. "Clearly you are Inuyasha," looking towards me at my annoyed facial expression. "Don't you know how Kagome is with food?" She knew more than anyone that I had issues sharing food, let alone people taking my food without asking.

Inuyasha moved his arm that was around me and pushed my chin up with his hand softly. "Yeah but Kagome loves me" he said looking down into my eyes. Huh? But his lips had already brushed against mine, and so I gently returned the peck, trying not to think too much into it.

"Um really, while we're eating?" Miroku complained, who had now joined Sango on her right.

"Um really, coming from you? We all know you'd love to be in their position." Sango replied. Rolling her eyes she muttered under her breath, "Lecher..." Her words trailed off as she glanced behind me, noticing something and then slowly reverting her gaze back to me, a sly smirk spreading across her lips.

As Inuyasha and Miroku started loudly talking again, I narrowed my eyes at Sango. "What?" I mouthed. She didn't say anything, but made a small head gesture in the direction she had been staring.

Not thinking, I followed her gaze over my right shoulder, back in the general direction of Kouga and his friends. Oh.

I quickly caught his eye, but turned back straight away. Shit that was close, if Inuyasha had noticed… Ugh I don't even want to think. The last time Inuyasha had a fit was when this guy named Hojo started working at our family's shrine helping out Grandpa for some extra credit volunteer work. Our age, the guy seemed sweet and I feel he did take a liking to me, but that meant at any chance he could Inuyasha would verbally abuse him about spending too much time near me.

The poor guy, he couldn't help being around, and once his two weeks were up, he left without a goodbye, and we never saw him again… Thank god Sango didn't say anything out loud. A smart friend indeed.

When I knew Inuyasha hadn't noticed anything, I turned back to Sango and gave her a look of relief, and sighed. Phew.

But the look on her face couldn't be any more satisfied.

* * *

_He was watching you for the rest of lunch ;)_

I reread Sango's message as I left my locker, swinging my school bag over my shoulders as I headed over to the oak tree out the front of the school. I wasn't really sure what to make of this text. If he was watching me, then Kouga would have seen Inuyasha and I kiss. And any normal person would assume that we're a couple. So why should it matter that he was watching us?

And why was Sango all excited? I'll admit Kouga's kinda gorgeous and everything, but she's not only my friend but Inuyasha's as well, so where's her support? Inuyasha is boyfriend of more than five months that have been happy as far as I'm aware, aside from the overprotective incidents and the recent advances, which I still don't know how I feel about.

God what am I even doing thinking about this. Sango's a smart, determined and strong headed girl. But she's still a girl and girls always talk about boys. And especially tease their friends about them.

I sigh. Sango's just being my bestfriend, I really am overthinking things.

Bzz.

Pulling out my phone from the pocket of my school blazer, I didn't notice where I was stepping, and what I was stepping into. Hard and unmoving, I was knocked back onto my feet, dropping my phone. Ouch.

"Are you stalking me? Cmon Kagome, if you wanted to hang you could've just asked." A familiar, deep voice said.

Kouga. Of course it was. Out of all the people at my school…

"Sorry! Wait what? That's the biggest rich! You keep popping up wherever I go, not my fault. And how do I know that you're not stalking me?" I replied, slightly flustered as I bent down and picked up my phone. Phew, it didn't look damaged. A new message from Inuyasha popped up on the screen.

_Hey my coach just scheduled a practice session this afternoon so I wont be able to meet you this arvo. Sorry but since the carnivals coming up in a few weeks I really can't miss it. Love you x_

Inuyasha's stubborn personality also came hand in hand with his competitive nature. He always had a knack for sports, and has been on the athletics team since we started high school. While it's nice having a fit guy to hold you, training always comes first. And there's that 'love' word again… I sighed.

"What's up? Is it from your boyfriend?" Kouga teased.

"Actually yeah, problem?" I replied annoyed.

"Ooh sassy. The guy who was with you at lunch?"

"Yup, his name is Inuyasha. Were you watching me?"

Kouga grinned. "Only because you and your friend were watching me." He said knowingly.

Dammnit.

He laughed at my expression.

"Well I'm glad to know you're a girl with decency. I didn't really think you were a girl who went around and kissed guys they weren't involved with, but I had to can never trust pretty girls."

"Excuse me?" I turned and started to walk away, stepping through the main doors and down the cemented steps, but Kouga was right on my tail catching up quickly with his large strides.

"Hey wait up."

"Why?"

"Well where are you walking to? I was enjoying our chat."

"Sorry but the feeling isn't reciprocated. And I'm walking home."

He grabbed my arm gently, making me stop. "Aww loosen up. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean for it to come off as a bad thing."

"Yeah well it's really none of your business."

"Let me make it up to you then, and I'll walk with you home."

"How is that possibly making it up to me? I just been offended and you think I want to spend more time with you?"

To be honest I wasn't annoyed at all, I was already over it. Initially I just found what he said a little inappropriate, and to be honest I was kinda caught off guard. But the response my reaction's getting me now? Heh. I can live that.

"Nah, it'll be fun. Cmon, please? I feel really bad. And besides, us hanging out more will help with our project anyway." He grinned down at me with excited, bright eyes.

Looking into back into those balls of blue, I couldn't not agree. Inuyasha was at practice so there really wasn't a problem. I grinned back too.

"Fine." And I lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

This definitely took me a lot longer than I expected to get this chapter out, but seeing as I'm midway through my final exams I guess I really should be studying... If you didn't see earlier on the first chapter, I mentioned that I'm Australian, so there are probably quite a few grammar and spelling alterations, and I'm sorry if that's a hassle to some people. Anyway, here it is. Read and review if you want me to improve!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

As we walked I held the strap of my school bag that was hanging from my shoulder. It was a lot heavier than I expected, and it was only just the first day of school. Kouga walked easily beside me, his hands in his trouser pockets with his head held high.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters? Or are you an only child, 'cause I can totally see that." He asked.

"What's that supposed to mean? And no, I've got a younger brother named Souta."

Kouga laughed. "Oh nothing. Doesn't really matter anyway though, since you do have a brother. How old? Younger or older?"

"He's younger, only just turned ten. We get along pretty well, barely ever fight since I've got nearly seven years up on him and who really wants to mess with a teenage sister?" I laughed. "He's a good kid, always up to something and happy."

Kouga was easy-going, straightforward, and had a simple and clear demeanour that allowed conversation between us to progress naturally. His company was enjoyable, whether it was laughing at a lame remark I made or just inquiring further about something I would tell him.

We came to a crossing and stopped and waited until it was clear. Then we preceded.

"So what about you Kouga?

Kouga lived with both of his parents, and had an older sister named Hana who had moved in with her full-time boyfriend. He was already seventeen, having his birthday in late March and spent it with Hakkaku and Ginta, having a movie marathon. They had all been friends since Junior High, after he had found one of the brothers' attempts at a practical joke hilarious, seeing as it had failed so miserably.

He didn't mind school, which surprised me quite a bit as I had pictured him as this bad boy who didn't really care about stuff like that. But apparently, his parents were quite enforcing when it came to cracking down and working hard. He was good at Maths, but it he didn't find it very enjoyable, and he hated Literature. Apparently, his favourite class was Social Studies, and I blushed ever so slightly, smiling to myself. He was also quite good at sport.

"After messing around with Hakkaku and Ginta in Gym classs, I've now got the coach of athletics team constantly bugging me" He complained.

I took that in. Inuyasha was on the athletics team.

"Oh? That's pretty sudden, it's still only our first day back" I replied.

"Yeah I know right, that's what I thought. He was watching me, and apparently I'd be good enough as a sprinter for short distance track heats, but I don't really know. I mean I know I'm fast, I always kinda have been, but extracurricular activities just ain't my thing." He rambled.

Huh, Kouga and Inuyasha on the same team. Now that would be an interesting sight, and not to mention encounter.

"It wouldn't be too bad, if it's something you enjoy why not consider it?" I suggested. "And I mean it's pretty impressive to be scouted out like that."

Kouga considered my comment for a moment. "Ehh, we'll see." And proceeded to continue the conversation.

He loved movies, given the movie-marathon on his birthday, and of course television. He was also into music, but disliked a lot of genres, especially pop.

"I mean they've just completely ruined what good music is. You can't even listen to the radio now." He sighed.

He preferred chocolate to vanilla, dogs over cats and winter over summer.

"Winter over summer?! But don't you like going to the beach and hanging out in the sun with your friends?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah of course, winter definitely stops you from doing a lot of fun things. I just really don't like it when it's too hot. Like when you're at school and the air-con isn't working and you're sitting a test. That sucks." He rambled.

"Oh, I never really thought about it that way. Actually yeah, I can't stand it being too hot at night that you can't sleep." I agreed.

"And I'm kinda a warm person, so the cold doesn't get to me that easily. But I think if I had to choose a favourite season, it'd be spring. I mean, it's like the perfect temperature and weather, so you can do all the good things summer has to offer yet not get burnt and sweaty whilst doing them."

I laughed. A simple reason, he was such a boy.

And in return, I shared some of myself with him too.

When he asked about my family, I told him about my mother. And when he asked about my father, I managed to tell him what happened to him, how he died in a car crash when I was little. Kouga seemed caught of guard, slightly shocked, and apologised for asking, but I reassured him that it was fine. Because honestly, I didn't mind telling him.

I told him how my favourite colour was yellow, but I rarely wore it since I thought it didn't suited me. He scoffed, thinking that was a stupid reason.

I told him about my friends, starting with Sango.

"The girl who was sitting with you at lunch?"

"Yeah she's great. She said she knew Ginta?"

"Ahh. That's interesting."

I didn't really get what he meant, and I wasn't able to ask, for we had eventually reached the slope of concrete stairs that led to my family's shrine, and house.

"Well this is me." I said, taking a step onto the first stair, re-shifting my school bag onto my other shoulder in preparation for the hike.

Kouga looked up behind me, holding his hand up over his eyes. "Woah. You walk and down those every day?" He actually looked a little intimidated.

I laughed at his expression. "It's really not that bad, and I guess since I do it every day that I'm just used to it, so it's really not a big hassle. Anyway, thanks for the walk, I'll admit I did kind of enjoy it. But only a little bit."

He grinned. "No problem, turns out you don't live very far from me anyway, I'll be home in less than ten minutes, maybe even five." He paused, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow? You didn't get to finish."

"Yeah," I smiled, with my teeth. "I guess you will."

He grinned in return, noticing my smile. "See ya" he waved behind him as he walked off. No wink.

"Bye!" I called out after him, turning to proceed to climb the rest of the way to my house.

* * *

Regardless that I had been lying in bed silently and still for more than an hour, I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were filled of replays of today, phasing in and out, swimming through my mind.

I reached out for my phone, lying on my beside table. 11:48PM it read, and I groaned in response. I was not tired.

Unplugging it from its charger, I pulled my phone in closer to me, holding it above my head as I stared at the screen. Scrolling through my messages, I stopped at one in particular. It was Inuyasha's message from earlier today. And it was the end bit that got me.

_'Love you x'_

I read that last part over and over again.

Though we have been together for nearly half a year, neither Inuyasha nor I ever admitted to each other that we 'were in love with' the other. And that word, 'love', it just gets tossed around so easily in society that's its meaning has lost so much value.

'I love icecream'

'I really love that colour'

'I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER'

Rolling over to my side, I continued to stare at the screen.

_'Love you x'_

Inuyasha wasn't one to talk about his feelings, or as he would call it: 'mushy stuff'. He only recently started adding the phrase on to his messages or in his speech, as earlier on we'd throw the word easily.

"Inuyasha! Oh my god that was so cute, I love you!"

"Haha, Kagome I love you, you're so hilarious"

But it was never:

"I am in love with you."

My phone dropped to my chest, and I stared at the ceiling. Was I expected to say it back? There was a point where I did consider how deeply my true feelings for Inuyasha ran, however recently, doubt had run through my body. Doubt for my feelings for Inuyasha, when my heart would race uncomfortably as his hands would travel away from my hips when we'd be kissing. Or when my throat would get dry when we'd be alone together for too long, unable to converse normally with him.

But the worst part, realising this doubt in my feelings for Inuyasha, and unsure as to whether I was right or wrong. Literally an internal debate. It's so frustrating.

I closed my eyes, letting it ensue.

_"Of course you still care about him, you've been together for ages."_

_"But why do I feel so uncomfortable when we're alone? Or when he makes an advance on me?"_

_"That's just you being shy since it's new to you. C'mon Kagome, you're just being a prude."_

_"But how do you know it isn't because my feelings have changed?"_

_"Because it's Inuyasha! He's the only guy in your life."_

_"What about Kouga?" _Sango's face appeared behind my eyelids.

Kouga?

What about him? I only just met him today, where as I've known Inuyasha for years. Why would I be possibly considering his influence in my situation? What is he compared to Inuyasha?

Kouga was a friend, who could possibly become a close friend in due time. And for now, that's all he is to me. Nothing more.

* * *

_'Kouga was a friend… Nothing more.'_

My words echoed through my head constantly over the next few days. It wasn't long until it had been more than a week since I had first met Kouga. And it hadn't been long for me to reconsider these words. Just a little bit...

Lucky to not have gained Inuyasha's notice, I had been interacting regularly with Kouga over the last week. Despite our Social Studies' mini project being over, and our assigned seating lifted by Mr Matsue, Kouga and I didn't move seats. Regardless of his charm, that was definitely having no effect on me..Kouga was an awesome friend. When Inuyasha was busy and Sango wasn't able to, we'd hang as he walked with me home from school with ease and no discomfort.

Nothing was a hassle for Kouga, and being his friend seemed like the most natural thing. His usual and initial wink gesture was soon dropped, making me feel like he truly appreciated the new friendship as much as I did, not needing to be over confident and proud around me anymore. I liked that.

I was brought back to reality with the school bell rining throughout the oval, dismissing the final classes of today, Tuesday. As Sango and I lay spread across the grass, students from our Gym class started to head back to the main building. But we took our time.

"So you're gonna hang around for Inuyasha?" Sango asked, pulling herself up onto her feet. She held out her hand to me, pulling me up level with her.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know he's got a little time before he starts practice, so I'll just hang around until he turns up. And with everything that's been happening lately, I really want to talk to him, like how we used to." I said.

"You sure you don't want me to hang around too?"

"No, I should be fine, it'll be good having some time before to think to myself anyway."

She looked at me knowingly, "Okay then. Well best of luck." After squeezing my hand to show her support, Sango turned and started to jog back up the small hill to the main building and follow the other students. Her dark, high pony tail contrasted nicely with the white polo sports shirt, swinging from left to right in correspondence with her legs and hips moving under her navy shorts as she ran.

Moving in the opposite direction to Sango, I headed towards the bleachers to wait for Inuyasha. Taking a seat on the lowest level, I turned back to watch the Sango's figure disappear into the crowd. Sango was impressive. After an hour of intense Gym class, I need help to get to my feet as I can barely move my muscles, and she's able to easily jog back to her locker. I seriously need some tips from her.

I sat there and waited, drifting away from the world in my thoughts. I wasn't sure how much time had passed.

"Kagome?"

I turned to see a figure walking towards me, with their white mohawk unable to be missed. It was Kouga's friend Hakkaku.

"Oh hey, you're Hakkaku right?"

"Yeah" He grinned. "Sorry I know we haven't met but Kouga told me your name so I thought I'd come and say hi, and you know introduce myself."

I smiled back. He seemed friendly.

"So what are you doing? Sitting by yourself after school can't be that much fun" He asked.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend Inuyasha" I replied, looking past him. Where was he anyway?

"Boyfriend huh" I heard Hakkaku mutter to himself. "Anyway I should probably be heading, or I'll be late for detention… But it was nice meeting ya" He spoke louder, and turned to walk away.

Whipping out my phone, I checked the time. "Wait!" I called out after him.

Ten minutes had already passed, and so I decided to join him in walking back up to the school. Inuyasha would most likely be starting practice soon, and I guess with the new year his training schedule had changed, so I had probably just been at the wrong place.

"But aren't you waiting for you boyfriend?" Hakkuku asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure, I must've missed him…" I replied fumbling with my phone. "Gimme a sec."

Dialling Sango's number, she picked up on the second ring.

_"Kagome?"_

"Hey are you still here?"

_"Yeah, I'm just about at the car park, but aren't you seeing Inuyasha?"_

I sighed. "I couldn't find him. I waited around but I didn't see him anywhere."

_"Maybe they moved their practices this year?"_ Sango suggested.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. Anyway, can I grab a lift?"

_"Haha. I should've known."_ I visually imagined Sango rolling her eyes at me.

"Thank you! I won't be long. You're a lifesaver."

_"Yeah, yeah."_ And she hung up. We were nearing the main building, so I really wasn't going to take long.

"Who was that?" Hakkaku asked beside me.

"Oh just Sango, she's my best friend. And life saviour."

He thought for a moment. "Sango… tall, toned and fit? Long brown hair?"

I couldn't escape the laugh, trying to picture Sango's reaction to such an objectified, male description.

"Geez, someone's got a generous eye. You keen?" I raised my eyebrows.

He laughed too. "Well I'm just being honest. And no, I'm not, but I'd bet Ginta would say something else…"

"Ginta?"

"Haha nothing! Anyway I'm heading this way. Bye!"

And just like that, Hakkaku ran off towards one of the detached school buildings, narrowly missing my oncoming questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I finish my exams on the 6th so from then on I'll be updating more frequently. On my profile I've made a little update section for the story, so if you want to know when the next update will be check it out, as I'm a lot more specific on there and I update it regularly. Read and review! It really motivates me to write and is so nice to hear what you guys have to say Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha**

* * *

"That's really odd how you couldn't find him, he said he definitely had practice today right?" Sango asked sitting next to me in the driver's seat, as we drove in her car.

"Well yeah that's what he said a few days ago" I replied. "I'll just call him when I get home I guess."

"You don't think he may have cut practice or something?"

"I doubt it, I mean it was athletics practice. Inuyasha would never miss it unless something important came up…" I thought aloud.

Suddenly a thought hit me, where a dark, unknown female silhouette appeared in my mind. I cringed.

"Sango you don't think.." I started.

Hands still firm on the steering wheel, Sango turned her gaze to me, and her knowing eyes met mine for a second until she focused back onto the road in front of her.

"I really doubt that Kagome" she stated bluntly.

"What? Why not?" I huffed.

Sango sighed beside me flicking on the indicator of the car. We pulled up next to the sidewalk, coming to a stop. Now I knew this was serious.

"Kagome how long have you and Inuyasha known each other?" she asked.

I frowned. Asking me questions that I know she already knows the answers to, just so I can hear the answers myself. I disliked slightly being patronised. Sango noticed.

"You already know that."

"Just answer the bloody question."

I huffed. "We've known each other since middle school."

"That's right. And would you not say that being close friends over those years-"

"Sango where are you going with this?" I interrupted.

"Look Kagome" she started. "Despite the fact that you and Inuyasha are quite the polar opposites and have argued almost always through the duration of your friendship, regardless of the recent months since you two finally getting together, it goes without saying that both of you have developed mutual respect for each other."

I rolled my eyes. "Duh. We're going out."

This time Sango rolled her eyes and she rambled away. "You're missing the point stupid. And anyway I'm the one trying to help you so shut up and listen. What I'm trying to say is that is extremely unlikely for Inuyasha to be or become unfaithful to you. Your history goes back to far, of not just being together but being friends too. Inuyasha just wouldn't do that. Though he struggles to show it, he's always been crazy about you. And though his lecher of a best friend might have some questionable morals, I really don't think they've rubbed off onto Inuyasha. Unless something big happened between you two, you shouldn't even think about it. He can be a jerk sometimes, but not that much of a jerk.

She breathed out loudly gazing ahead to nowhere in particular, concluding her rant. She then turned to me.

"You don't have to say anything. Just think about it okay?" she said softly.

Pulling back out from the curb and onto the streets again, we continued the trip back to my house in silence.

I mentally sighed. Sango was right.

* * *

I really hoped Sango was right, for as the next morning came, I found out where Inuyasha had been the day before. I also found out that there was a new girl in our year.

"Guys, this is Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed, proceeding to introduce Miroku, Sango and myself.

Staring at this new girl was like staring into my own mirror. She was my doppelganger, same face structure, same brown coloured eyes and same skin complexion. However this girl, Kikyo or whatever, was taller than me, more mature looking, and her hair was longer and jet black, whereas mine was shorter and a shade or two off.

She held herself in grace and confidence as she spoke her greetings. Yet her grace seemed to crack when she finally laid her eyes on me.

"Wow. Well this is something, you totally look like a younger version of me!" she said in her sickly, sweet voice.

Who is this girl?

Laughing lightly to herself, she didn't notice my face and features twitch under her patronisation. Yet Sango's gaze caught my eye, warning me not to make a scene.

"Yeah it is really strange" was all I managed, with my fakest smile.

"So how do you two know each other?" Sango started, gesturing her index finger between Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Kikyo transferred to join our athletics team for long distance on scholarship, she's like regional champ. But you guys should see her do archery. It's crazy." Inuyasha rambled.

"That doesn't answer the question." I interjected, somewhat bitter towards the amount of interest he seemed to be displaying.

This time Kikyo answered, full of smiles. "We met yesterday afternoon. Inuyasha was assigned to guide me around the school and show me the sporting facilities so I'd be prepared for today."

"How nice of him." Sango stated, but I don't think the pair picked up on her sarcasm.

* * *

"Like seriously who does she think she is?! Inuyasha is my boyfriend." I whispered angrily.

Kouga silently sighed. "Seriously calm down Kagome," he whispered back.

"Higurashi, Ookami, stop talking" Mr Matsue commanded from the front of the classroom. Damn. Usually he never hears us from where we sit at the back of the classroom.

As our class is forced to copy notes from the white board and our textbooks in silence, Kouga slowly tears the corner of his page, and scribbles small markings onto it, eventually sliding it in front of me.

_Maybe she isn't the one to blame. She probably doesn't know you two are together. And maybe he shouldn't have acted like that._

I considered this. My already bad impression of Kikyo was my basis, but I can't help but consider Inuyasha's actions…Why was he all over her?

I shook my head to myself, deciding to drop the subject as I remember a pretty significant rumour that needs to be cleared up.

_Ginta & Sango. Spill. Hakkaku dropped the hint_

Kouga received the note nonchalantly, and slowly drew his eyes down to read my message. Suddenly he burst out a short, bark of laughter.

"Mr Ookami is something funny?" Mr Matsue questioned sternly.

"No sir. Sorry sir." And Kouga dropped his head to his textbook, slightly flushed with embarrassment. I smiled, and nudged him in encouragement to respond to my note.

_Apparently Ginta's kinda had a thing for her for a while now. But we only found out when I started talking to you since he wouldn't stop bugging me and asking questions about you two_

I smiled to myself. Really? Oh this is so good for Sango! I know she's secretly always liked Miroku, but she really isn't going to be able to take his flirting ways for any much longer. He was her first kiss back in middle school, and although she denies it, I know she keeps the memory close to her heart.

_Aww that is so cute! We totally have to get them together_

Kouga quickly responded.

_Yeah okay. Why don't we all hang out at lunch outside on the grass?_

I turned to my left to look out the window. The weather was pretty nice so why not?

_Sounds good :)_

Kouga and I then started to catch up with our work, furiously copying and copying notes down into our books. Time eventually passed and soon the bell rings, dismissing our class for lunch. I slowly rose and gathered my things, as Kouga came around to stand at the front of our desk.

"You go and find Sango and I'll meet you with the others?" he asked looking down on me, his books gathered under his left arm.

I met his gaze and smiled. "Yeah, as soon I'm out I'll call her and get her."

"Okay cool. See ya soon." And he sped off.

As I eventually make it out of the classroom and through the door, I take my phone from my pocket and dial Sango's number.

_"Hey." _She answered.

"Hey where are you? Come to the lockers?"

_"Yeah sure thing, what's up though?" _

"After this morning, I really don't feel like hanging around the others. Just meet me okay?"

_"Totally understandable, I'll be there in a minute."_ And she hung up.

After the run in with Kikyo and Inuyasha this morning, Sango let me fume to her all of morning break. I mean it was slightly embarrassing, and thank god it was only in front of Miroku, who probably wouldn't have even noticed. Sango is so compassionate and great with this kind of stuff.

Brisking walking to my locker, I find her leaning against another locker, waiting for me with her hands in her pockets of her blazer. After I sling my bag off my shoulder and place it into my locker, Sango pulls me into a quick hug.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Well actually I was thinking of maybe seeing what Kouga and his mates are up to?"

Sango cocked an eyebrow and a smirk. "Now that's a nice treatment of therapy for you."

"Shut up." I waved her off. "I think they're outside, so that's good enough distance for me from Inuyasha."

"Sure, sure." She replied, twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers as I grab her other arm and pull her away.

As we make it outside, we spot Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta immediately, sprawled across the grass. Kouga catches our eyes and grins, waving us over encouragingly. Hakkaku hasn't noticed yet for he's too busy sitting cross-legged with his arms back and face embracing the sun, but Ginta sees us approaching and quickly sits up.

"Mmm, the weather's actually so nice for this. We barely ever sit outside since we've got our own table." Sango thought aloud as we approach the boys.

"Yeah I know right we should really do it more often." I replied.

When we make it over, Kouga greets us with a friendly "Hey" and gestures for us to sit down.

I plop myself straight down to the cushioning grass next to him on the right, and Sango follows after placing herself to my right. Our formation results in a five person circle, with Hakkaku on the other side of Kouga, and Ginta in-between Hakkaku and Sango. Very convenient.

Kouga started the talk with a quick introduction of names, even though we all know who the others are.

"Ginta, I haven't gotten to talk to you yet, but you know Sango though, right?" I directly asked.

He made a small smile. "Yeah we've been in the same class before."

"Yeah we have." Sango added brightly with a grin due to her friendly and outgoing personality, completely unaware of Ginta's nerves.

And that's all that was needed to kick of the conversation between the five of us. I managed to end up on my stomach lying on the grass with my chin resting on one of my hands, as we're laughing and chatting our way through various topics. Sango seems to be enjoying herself too, recalling stories and actually laughing her natural laugh. She sat upwards with her legs to her side, resting on one hand, and using the other to continually pick at her lunch.

Kouga joined me on his stomach and slyly nudged me with his right arm, gesturing his eyes towards and between Ginta and Sango. I caught his eye and grin back. Everything seems to be going really well.

But that luxury was short lived when Sango blurted out "Oh shit, here we go."

Huh? My question is quickly answered however.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voices barked.

I jumped at the sound, quickly standing up and turning to face Inuyasha's pissed off figure, rapidly approaching us with his eyes narrowed. That rubbed off me off the wrong way.

"What?" I huffed when he finally arrives, standing opposite me.

"What do you mean what? Where have you been all lunch, and what are you doing with these guys?" He asked, ordering an answer.

Just as I'm about to answer, I hear the high pitched sound that can only be Kikyo's voice, appearing metres behind Inuyasha.

"Oh great, you've been spending all lunch with her?" I shot.

"What? I've been showing her around and introducing her to people, what's wrong with that?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed.

Kouga, Sango and the others all seemed to have risen behind me with the heat of the confrontation. I noticed in the back of my eye that they aren't the only people witnessing this argument.

"Oh nothing! Been telling everyone how amazing she is?"

"What, are you like jealous? I've been assigned to help her out to settle in!"

"Shut up. I don't suppose to you told her that we're actually going out though, have you?!"

That got his attention. His facial expression turned to a mix of hurt and anger.

"Well I don't know Kagome! Hasn't really seemed like that recently, has it?" He yelled.

That shut me up. But Inuyasha continued.

"Barely seems like you're even fucking interested anymore." He accused.

Time slowed, as I stared blankly into his eyes with hurt tearing up inside me at his harsh words. Even with our thousands of arguments, Inuyasha had never sworn directly to me. So caught up in it all, I barely even noticed the figure come from behind me to stand in-between Inuyasha and I.

"Don't talk to her like that." I hear Kouga's voice angrily order.

Kouga?

"And who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kouga. How the hell could you upset Kagome like this? She's your girlfriend you idiot."

I snivelled to breathe, only now realising my watery eyes. Sango is already at my side, her arms supportively around my shoulder.

"Inuyasha just leave." She snapped. "C'mon Kagome." She softly added as she lead me in the opposite direction towards the girls bathrooms.

* * *

**I'm sorry if everything seems rushed this chapter and if there are past/present tense issues. I hope everything was realistic as I found it hard to build up the arguement between Inuyasha and Kagome, and to all the Kikyo-Haters out there, don't worry I despise her too and I really disliked writing about her haha so we shouldn't be seeing too much of her. ****This all needed to happen so Kouga can have his chance ;) **Also let me know if yes or no to Sango and Ginta.


End file.
